Sonic Tales: Wanderlust
by The Wandering Looney
Summary: At the age of twelve, 'The Wandering Wind' meets someone who will forever change his life when they help to give him an identity, discover what he's capable of and will influence how he'll become none other than the 'Blue Blur'; Sonic the Hedgehog! But this is not only a tale of friendship, but of tragedy, betrayal and, ultimately, self-discovery. This is the beginning...of Sonic.
1. Prologue

**Sonic Tales: Wanderlust**

_Prologue - Wandering Wind_

The day sky was a bright, glorious blue, with numerous clouds floating effortlessly, forming a vast array of stories ranging from knights fighting dragons to distant mountains housing sacred mysteries in dark, hidden caves. The wonderful golden sun shone down upon the world known as Mobius, with it's deserts, jungles, mountains and so much more. On the outskirts of a dense forest were lush green pastures, which were used for farming and grazing as well as providing a pleasant sight. They also had a small number of dirt paths which would curve in all directions, almost like a slithering snake, and were formed naturally by wandering travellers seeking to make their own ways to and from wherever it was they were going.

On one such path was a weary farmer, a greying cat, who sat with a straw hat shielding his eyes from the sun's rays and wore an unpleasant set of rags. He rode upon a carriage, which was being pulled by an equally tired horse which huffed and puffed as it went. Along the side of the carriage, numerous pitchforks and other whatnots had been strapped loosely to the solid wooden planks that formed the farmer's means of transportation of goods. These goods consisted of vegetables, straw…those kind of things, all of which were hidden under an arch of cloth, held up by a rusty iron bar frame.

However, there was something other than the farmer's harvest inside this carriage. Hidden among the straw, sound asleep, was a young blue hedgehog, no older than twelve years of age. His quills were long and messy; his ears curved upwards, sharp-like; his face soft and at peace, meaning he was most likely in a pleasant dream, far away from the world he resided in.

No more than a few hours previously, the hedgehog had run many miles along the path and felt his tiredness had started to overcome his drive. He decided that a passing carriage was as good a place as any to rest…so long as the farmer at the reins never knew.

Time passed, the early morning had become afternoon, and the sleeping hedgehog was awoken by a sudden bump that shot him upwards, before he landed harshly on his rump. He gave out a small whelp, which was enough to draw the farmer's attention. As the elderly cat made his way to the rear of the carriage, the hedgehog sprung from it's confines! He landed not on dirt, but on cobble. As he fully regained his senses, the blue furred boy realised that he was no longer travelling along the paths of the vast green pastures, but had instead arrived in a large city!

The city's buildings varied in size, from large to small to average. They all shared the similarity of being formed from ancient stone, which was also used to build the walls that protected the city, and had numerous cracks from which flowers of all colours crept, trying to bask in the wondrous sunshine. Vines crossed paths at windows; butterflies flew aimlessly around the streets outside, as though rejected from entering through the oak doors that had images of acorns, trees and the like carved in them. The hedgehog was in awe. Never had he seen such a pleasant looking city, even after all of his ventures around the land.

A wonderful scent filled the air, one that pushed away that of the flowers. The young blue boy followed his nose, passing stalls that were selling food, trinkets and even oddities in what was, he guessed, the square of the city, which also served as it's market. Eventually, he found what had piqued his nose's curiosity: A small bakery at the corner of a street. Before going in, he slung around the rugged backpack that he had been carrying, removing from it a small pouch. Inside it were a small collection of golden rings - the currency of the world of Mobius.

The hedgehog made his way towards the wooden framed door; it's tinted glass, that separated into evenly placed squares, being a vast array of colours ranging from blue to green to red to yellow. As he opened the door, the sound of a bell rang from above and, almost out of nowhere, a tall rabbit appeared behind the counter in a flash.

"May I help you?" She asked warmly, a content smile on her face.

The hedgehog was taken aback by her sudden appearance but, after regaining himself, began to glance over what she had to offer.

He lifted his hand to scratch his chin and answered, with a smile on his face, "Just having a gander at what you've got."

"As you can see," she started, before waving her hand over the variety of foods that had been baked, "we offer a range of breads, jam tarts and even scones - all baked to perfection."

"I can see that…" the hedgehog commented, his mouth almost drooling from the choices he had.

The female rabbit chuckled at the young boy's face, before asking, "Would you like my recommendation?" The hedgehog simply nodded in reply, and she said, "Try the cracker bun! It has the tenderness of a white-breaded bun complimented by a crunchy cracker nested in the centre! It is bound to be a sure-fire hit!"

"Well," the blue hedgehog's face lit up with a grin, "may I have one of those cracker bread thingies-"

"Cracker bun."

"Yeah! Can I have that with a…" the hedgehog's words trailed off as he scanned for a reasonably priced treat. "…A blackcurrant jam tart, please?"

The rabbit nodded happily and walked towards a pile of paper bags before saying, "Just one moment, young man."

Upon paying the rabbit, the hedgehog thanked her and made his way back onto the street, but not before hearing the voice of a man shout in complaint, "Honey! She's crying again! Keeps going on about her Chao egg not hatching yet!"

"I'll be right there! You come and mind the front, will you dear?" The boy heard her respond, but the rest of the conversation was cut off by the door closing behind him.

After he had learnt that this was, coincidentally, the city in which he had been meaning to come to after hearing locals chatter away, the hedgehog decided to wait until he had delivered the package he was carrying before settling down to eat his food. It was fortunate that the farmer who had given him a 'lift' had the same destination.

As he explored the city, he saw that there were many shops based around mysticism and the supernatural. In the windows, fortune telling was advertised, as well as the chance to make contact with the 'spirit world'. The hedgehog couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, as he believed such things to be nonsense. Indeed, the stone city had a range of places to shop, sleep and visit. It had cobbled streets separated by small streams running down the middle; arched bridges connecting the upper-gardens of houses; fountains that lay in the centre of parks with children running bare feet in their shallow waters.

To this young hedgehog, it was almost like stepping back in time, to how Mobius was before industry and the like. Mobius was a peculiar place, not only due to the land itself but also those, the Mobians, that lived there. Cities such as this one seemed to have frozen all 'progress' at one point or another. There were also cities that resided by the sea, with large ships that ferried people across the ocean to distant lands. There were even cities that had machines that could talk, walk and even fly by their will alone, though the hedgehog had never been to such a place.

However, there was also one particular city where machines such as these were said to be extremely common, with buildings made of steel and glass that reached above the clouds. Although, for some reason unbeknownst to the hedgehog, the clouds were said to be black, with some even saying they were unnatural and choked the planet, slowly squeezing life out of the air itself. Though not many knew actual facts regarding this city, as it resided in the sky by the means of, supposedly, large spinning wings that allowed it to stay afloat.

The only other landmass that could remain in the sky was Angel Island, though there were even more mysteries surrounding that place. No one knew how it levitated above the sea, or even what lived there. The hedgehog had decided not too long ago that he would one day venture to this place of mystery and see for himself what Angel Island held aloft; the land it kept secret from the world below.

Eventually, the young hedgehog found the building he was looking for. There was nothing noteworthy to say about the delivery. The hedgehog knocked, an owl answered, paid the delivery boy his sum of rings and then took the package inside and closed the wooden door. This was how it always was, and how the blue hedgehog wanted it to be. He saw new places and had minimal hassle along the way, with the actual acquisition and delivery of packages taking up only a few precious moments in-between.

The hedgehog settled down on a low stone wall covered in moss, beside a large fountain which had a quadruplet of bronze baby elephants stood around a small pool of water in the centre. Every minute or so, the elephants would shoot water from their trunks into the air, with the water reaching a decent height as they did so. Unfortunately, the hedgehog didn't know this until the droplets landed directly onto him. With a shudder, the hedgehog stood up angrily and searched for another place to eat in peace. After a few minutes had passed, he found the perfect spot to sit down, relax and have his food. In one of the many parks that the city held, there was a large blossom tree resting peacefully beside a pond. There was no fountain in sight, fortunately.

After resting his back against the trunk of the tree and crossing one leg over a stretched one, the hedgehog began to eat. However, once again, the hedgehog's was tested. After taking only one bite out of the cracker bun that the rabbit had recommended, his taste buds exploded in disgust. How something like fresh bread, whether it was in the form of a loaf or bun, could be so foul was beyond him. Maybe it was the inclusion of a cracker in the centre? Even so, it wouldn't, couldn't taste THIS bad! But the brave blue hedgehog stuck out his chest, plucked up a good amount of courage and decided to consume the 'food' rapidly, as he would not let the rings he had spent go to waste!

Soon enough, the ordeal was over and the hedgehog had his dessert to look forward to. With haste like that of the wind during a hurricane, the hedgehog consumed his blackcurrant jam tart in mere seconds, before happily stroking his stomach in satisfaction and closing his eyes, as the problem of his hunger had finally been resolved and would allow him to relax.

He dosed in and out of sleep, completely unaware of the world around him as the sun fell graciously behind the distant hills and the moons took their place in the sky; one a dull grey and the other, the larger of the two, being the palest of whites, emitting a ghostly aura around it's circular shape. Eventually however, as though a voice in the back of his head had kicked him out of his slumber, the hedgehog's eyelids opened suddenly as he remembered that there was an establishment recommended to him by his employer: The Knothole Inn.

After a brief argument with himself over whether to venture around town in an attempt to find the inn or just sleep outside like he had been doing, the blue furred boy decided that it was probably best for him to recuperate indoors as the night air was especially chilly in these parts of Mobius, despite the day being the very opposite.

As he wandered down cobbled street after cobbled street, the hedgehog began to regret his decision. There was no sign of The Knothole Inn anywhere, and the night was only settling in more and more, darkening all alleyways until they were pitch black. The street lamps, which protected small flames behind clear, thin glass were barely able to bring light to the city streets. Windows of houses had their curtains drawn or wooden shutters closed, preventing all light from escaping.

However, just as the hedgehog was about to give up hope, a distant, almost non-existent sound caught the attention of his ears. It was the sound…of song. As the hedgehog boy followed the tune, it began to sound more and more like men drunkenly singing in unison to an off-key string instrument - maybe a fiddle. The closer he got, the less pleasant it all sounded. Although, it was thanks to this 'choir' of drunken men that he had found the place he was looking for as, just above a large door, there was a sign that had the words 'The Knothole Inn' carved into decaying wood. Not a moment after seeing this, the hedgehog bore witness to the inn's door being flung open and a large boar being thrown out onto the street.

"And I'll tell ya now," a deep, bellowing voice started, "if ya show yer face 'ere again after pullin' a stunt like that, I'll 'av them what'cha-call-'em Rogues come after you, ya hear me?!"

The evicted boar nodded in fear before stumbling away so fast that he ended up falling into an open barrel and rolling down a sloping street. The hedgehog couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the boar's misfortune. But, with luck once again not on his side, this earned him the attention of the one who had the booming voice; a bear who was standing mere centimetres away. He stood up straight, his broad shoulders further emphasised due to his small head. His paws were large, as were his feet, with both resting at the end of arms and legs built like tree trunks. His stare was cold and intimidating. The only part of him that didn't quite fit the rest of his fearsome image, apart from his head, was the large beer-belly that stretched the fabric of his stained shirt.

With a snarl he asked, "An' what are you laughin' at young'un, eh?"

"Oh, nothing! I was just, er-walking by when you-I mean he, err…fell into the street then-ummm…" The bear raised an eyebrow, waiting for the young hedgehog to finish what he was saying, despite him trailing off. Hoping to change subject, the hedgehog said, with a nervous grin, "…I…I need a place to rest for the night and this inn was recommended to me by a friend…I mean, employer! My employer! He said to come here!"

The bear slowly made his way over to the boy, who could only stand there as the bear's terrifying figure towered over him. As he looked down at the hedgehog, who stood in his shadow, the bear questioned, "So…you're a customer?"

"Ye-yea-yes…?" The boy stuttered unsurely while slowly raising an eyebrow. The bear placed a paw firmly on the young hedgehog's shoulder and…sighed.

The bear's straight face suddenly transformed, his yellow fangs were now out on full display as they formed a grin and he shouted, "Well, why didn't ya say so?! C'mon in, young'un an' sit by the fire! You're more than welcome 'ere!" He then led the hedgehog towards the door, before adding, "So long as you're willin' to pay, that is."

Upon entering the inn, the air felt musky; heavy. The young hedgehog's senses were numbed by the profound aroma of alcohol and various things being burnt, from the tobacco in elderly men's wooden smoking pipes to logs in the fire to whatever was being cooked in the kitchen. Drunken women sat on even drunker men's laps, laughing hysterically as they did so to bad jokes and unheard profanities. Indeed, while this place was ideal for any adult looking for a good time, it was hardly suitable for a young boy hedgehog, who was starting to think he may have been better sleeping underneath that tree he had rested at earlier.

"So you said you're lookin' for a place to stay?" The bear asked, while taking a weathered beer tankard from the bar counter before taking a dirtied cloth from his pocket and scrubbing the beverageware's insides.

The hedgehog nodded in reply, before saying, "Will…that be a problem?"

The bear shakes his head, an amused smile on his face, "No! No, no, no! Just so happens we have one free, so you can have that'un."

"They're all free, Merle!" A female voice stated with a shout. Just after this, another bear appeared, coming from the door that led to the kitchen. "Ain't a single bleedin' one expected to 'av an 'ed restin' in 'em tonight, and your woodman-ship's to blame!"

The male bear, Merle, jumped in shock, "How dare you, ya wretched wretch of wretchedness! I'll

'av you know I spent over a month workin' on those bleedin' beds, and I'm not half proud of 'em!"

While Merle had been defending his work, the 'wretch' had been collecting all the used plates and tankards from around the inn and placed them on a rusted iron tray.

"Keep telling' yourself that, ya bleedin' idiot! Meanwhile, I need to get back to cooking for our-oh!" She stopped just short of the door from which she came, and turned to give Merle a wicked look before continuing, "_My _customers."

Merle could only huff and puff in frustration, at a loss of words to say and insults to throw. He then stomped away, out of sight and, almost, out of mind until the hedgehog heard a sudden sound, accompanied by a shriek of pain. The clatter of numerous metal objects somehow managed to top that of the merry patrons in the inn, while Merle's minor curse words were on the other end of the spectrum, just quiet enough to escape the young hedgehog's ears. Before long, Merle returned, numerous bruises on his forehead and exposed feet, which were undoubtedly the main victims when he was being attacked by the onslaught of keys. The hedgehog had gathered this as, in Merle's hand, was a silver key which, despite almost everything else in the inn, was in surprisingly good condition.

The hedgehog thanked Merle, handed over the rings that he owed, and then made his way up a creaky set of stairs after Merle explained that he was staying in the room at the far end of the hall to the right once he had reached the landing.

While making his trip to the second floor, the blue furred hedgehog only just managed to avoid a nail that was menacingly pointing upwards out from one of the wooden stairs. He promised himself that, once this night was over, he would never set foot in this establishment again, even if he was to visit the city in the future.

The second floor consisted of one long hallway, down the middle of which was a long, sickly green coloured rug. Around it's edges was the pattern of a continuous golden chain, or, at least, what had been a golden chain, as it was now nothing more than a pale yellow squiggly line.

When the hedgehog reached the door to his room, he placed the silver key inside the lock and…it opened. It seemed that this key was not only the best preserved object inside of the inn, but also the only thing that performed it's function without complications, as well.

Once inside his rented room, the hedgehog was even more surprised at what he saw. The bed sheets had been placed neatly; there was a drawing desk for writing and, for the ladies, putting on make-up; a mirror without a single crack; the window could not only be opened and closed, but also had curtains. The hedgehog was beginning to see why his employer had recommended the place.

And so, after putting aside his things and washing his face using a small pottery bowl filled with water, the young blue hedgehog jumped underneath his covers and rested his head comfortably on a pillow. The terrible music that he had once heard the men sing and fiddler play began to sound…soothing. Perhaps it was the fact that, downstairs, they were sobering up, or even just growing tired and so settled for quieter and more relaxing tunes. Either way, the hedgehog couldn't help but smile as he fell into a deep, much needed sleep…

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

**And so ends the prologue of Sonic Tales: Wanderlust. I'm really excited about writing this story, and feel it'll give me a chance to stretch my creative legs. For more information regarding this story, such as what it is and what I hope to achieve with it, check out my account. If there was any mistakes, let me know and I'll fix them!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter One

**Sonic Tales: Wanderlust**

_Chapter One - Lonesome Blues_

Being awoken from slumber is never a pleasant experience, particularly when one is desperate for a good night's rest, and that is just what happened to the young blue hedgehog, who had been sleeping soundly in the bed he had rented, when he sensed an intruder in his room.

At first, his mind barely registered the sound of his window being open, but when his ear caught a faint creak in the wooden floorboards, his eyelids separated and he was greeted with the sight of a slowly decaying ceiling, held up by equally decaying wooden beams. He lay there, unmoving, waiting to hear something, anything, that could give him some inclination as to where the intruder was in the room.

Seconds felt like moments and moments minutes, yet the blue hedgehog, despite the twitch in his toes that begged for him to take action, did not move. That is, until he heard the faint but unmistakably high pitched ringing of the small bell he had attached to his backpack, which he had attached after being stolen from in the past and losing a package - something the employer didn't let him forget!

After using the sound that resonated from his 'security measure' to deduce where the intruder was in the room, which was by the door, the young blue hedgehog jumped up and began to charge, yelling as he did so!

While moving towards his 'foe', the hedgehog saw that they were a badger, their stripes black and a majority of their fur yellow, with them wearing a ragged top and large torn jeans, which had large feet protruding from their baggy ends. The badger quickly turned to the hedgehog, wide-eyed and alarmed, one paw inside the backpack while the other held it firmly.

The hedgehog stopped in his tracks, just short of the intruding badger before him, having noticed that the black and yellow creature was no older than he. Stunned and curious as to why this fellow youngster had decided to steal from him, the hedgehog was oblivious to the fact that the badger had run past him and made for the open window.

Once he snapped back to reality, the hedgehog turned on his heels, also made his way to the window and shouted, "Hey! Wait!"

As soon as he reached where the badger had made their exit, the hedgehog noticed that it was early morning, as the sun had begun to rise and a thin mist had settled. However, this was not enough to stop him from seeing the thieving badger, who had jumped from the sill onto the tiled roof just opposite.

Most individuals would have tallied this up to a stroke of bad luck and accept that they had been stolen from…but not this hedgehog.

Without so much as a second thought, the blue-furred creature pounced from his window onto the neighbouring roof and gave chase. He already knew he'd retrieve his backpack from the thief, it was only a question of how long before he did so.

Just before reaching the edge of the roof, the badger turned to see if they were being pursued and, much to their surprise and horror, the hedgehog was indeed after them and closing in _fast_. Faster, in fact, than they knew was even possible, never mind for children like themselves.

In an instant, the badger took a risk and leaped for a balcony onto the next structure a few feet below where they had just stood, landing perfectly so that they could continue to run as fast as their legs would allow them. The hedgehog followed suit, albeit he landed not quite as perfectly, catching his foot on the iron railings, bringing his face on course to crash with the stone floor. However, in a moment of natural instinct kicking in, the hedgehog went into a ball and made it onto the balcony, rolling along it's floor for a few seconds before setting off running again.

The hedgehog just about caught a glimpse of the badger rounding the building's corner by digging their razor-like claws into the stone and using the momentum to swing around into the window just on the other side. The blue hedgehog would've been unable to do so, as he lacked the assets. Instead, he opted to grasp onto a hanging flower pot attached to a thick rope, which held onto the pottery from the roof's peering corner, allowing him to swing and also land inside the building via the window.

Upon entry, the hedgehog saw that he was in a rather well-furnished home, with thick red curtains by the windows, which were held in thin golden-threaded slings. There was also an expensive looking rug that ran across the top of the stairs and down them, with smooth wooden panels along the walls and curvature hand railings to grasp when heading either up or down a level.

In the corner of his eye, the hedgehog saw the badger running down the stairs, skipping one or two with each step as they did so. Bolting after him, the hedgehog jumped over the wooden railings and towards the door as the badger made their way through it. Ignoring a maid that stood, looking almost distraught, on the stairs, the hedgehog bolted past her and, as the badger slammed the door behind him, the spiked youngster dived through an open window just beside it, rolling along the cobbled road before coming to a stop in a kneeling position.

The hedgehog then glanced up, looked to the stunned badger who stood just before him, and grinned devilishly, knowing that he had won; that there was no way for the thief to outrun him in the open like this.

In a futile attempt to escape, the badger darted for the markets, hoping the crowd would help them escape. The hedgehog followed after them, but walked at a steady pace. The badger, upon reaching the crowd, looked behind and saw nothing, and then scanned all around. Feeling as though they had escaped their pursuer, the badger sighed in relief. Just as they were about to take another step, something hit their face both fast and hard. Whatever it was, it now prevented them from seeing, and thus the creature wiped over their eyelids before opening them, and what they saw stunned they: redness. On their paw was a strange, gooey substance, and it didn't take long for them to realise that it was tomato. Licking their finger confirmed this, and it was while doing that when something caught their eye. Across the market, a decent distance away, the blue hedgehog stood confidently, a hand on his hip while the other juggled a tomato.

Before the badger could do anything further, another tomato hit them square in the face. This time, when they had rid their eyes of the tomato's juice, they realised that the backpack they had taken was gone. As they checked all around frantically, the badger was oblivious to a certain hedgehog strolling down a cobbled street nearby merrily, whistling while he did so, with a backpack hung over his shoulder. The young blue creature was so pleased with himself that he couldn't help but jump and click his feet together.

Little did he know that someone had witnessed the events that had just transpired…

Not long after leaving the stone city, the hedgehog found himself regretting the fact that he hadn't been awake to see the surrounding farms and meadows that were scattered around the city's outskirts. These were most certainly the reason for the food in the city being so fresh and full of taste and flavour. As he passed each wooden house, with their straw roofs and muddied children playing just outside, the hedgehog was greeted continuously by their residents, which gave off a cheery vibe that the hedgehog had surely been missing in his life recently, as it brought a warm smile to his face. He stopped at a bridge and decided to take in the view, leaning on the small stone wall at it's side. The sun shone brightly in the sky, the stream under the bridge ran calmly and a gentle breeze stroked the green grass of the near and distant meadows, making them sway like the waves of a settled ocean. This beauty led the hedgehog to close his eyes and take in the many sounds around him. The wind…the water…the farmers' chatter…all these sounds he could hear, and all helped to bury him deeper and deeper into his peaceful trance.

He was disturbed, however, by the loud sound of an 'oh' that caught his ear. He opened his eyes and saw that beside the river sat a large fellow, with purple fur, long ears and a leather belt with a golden buckle wrapped around his large waist. The purple creature had wiry whiskers shooting out from his upper lip. The blue hedgehog had no doubt that the stranger was a cat, but never had he seen one so BIG. The cat had a fishing rod in his hand, which was reeling something in. Intrigued, the hedgehog watched, curious as to what the large feline may have caught. Before long, the cat was successful, and attached to the rod's string was a frog. The hedgehog was surprised, as it was unusual to catch a frog, but not more so than the cat, who just sat there, being dumbfounded and unsure of what to do. The hedgehog had lost interest, and decided to continue his journey towards his next delivery location, which was a small village located in the mountains just north of where he was.

Fortunately for the blue-furred youngster, the path that led up to the village began not too far from where he was, meaning that he could possibly reach his destination sometime the following day.

Deciding to pick up the pace, as he wished to find somewhere reasonable to sleep by the time night fell, the hedgehog began to run, and it was at this moment that many farmers bore witness to his speed. The hedgehog didn't run at a blinding velocity, but his quickness was surely something to behold, and he was still young, meaning he would only become faster and faster as he grew older.

Eventually, he saw a wooden sign post that pointed towards a path that ran upwards, marking what would be the beginning of his long hike through the mountains that would lead him to the village, should it be the correct route. The hedgehog read the sign, and it said exactly what he had hoped it would: Highlake. With that, he began to run again.

As soon as he began his ascent, the blue creature was shielded from the bright sun by the overhead branches of the trees, which were like the arms of lovers desperately trying to reach one another. The occasional dots of sunlight shone upon the ground, like shards of glass that reflected a golden light. The wilderness, the hedgehog thought, had a subtle beauty beyond imagination.

He ran on and on and on, eventually being blinded by what could only be the forest's end. Once he left the shelter of the trees and his eyes had adjusted, he realised just how high he was. It was like looking at a landscape painting - every detail and shade made the view all the more breathtaking. Before him was the dirt path, curving around the side of the mountain, with so many other peaks in the distance. A large stream ran down from somewhere atop a distant mountain, twisting and turning downwards, with numerous waterfalls more than likely, as the direction that the stream had taken was unpredictable and wild. The air felt thin yet fresh, and his fur stood due to the cool wind that now brushed against his speeding form.

The hedgehog would have stopped to admire the view, but he had to keep moving. As he followed the path, he encountered wild creatures, jumped on stones and rocks to cross stream after stream, climbed and traversed his way upwards when the path would suddenly shoot upwards, becoming more of a mere indication or suggestion of where he should go rather than a safe and steady route. The sun slowly crossed the sky, occasionally hiding behind mountain peaks as it did so, eventually beginning to fade as it fell to the horizon.

Just before the golden orb disappeared completely, the hedgehog found a place that was perfect for him to spend the night. It was just beside the bottom of one of the many waterfalls and, resting beside the stream, there were many flowers that, strangely, hadn't yet bloomed. There was a leaning tree that had thick and stern arms reaching for the sky - a perfect place for him to sleep.

The blue youngster climbed up the body of the tree, eventually reaching it's branches. He took off his backpack and hung it from one of the highest of the tree's arms, before deciding to sit on one himself, resting his back against the tree itself and crossing his arms behind his head.

As the sun finally disappeared, it was as though every living thing in the world had fallen completely silent. Though, rather than being peaceful, this silence was uncomfortable. The fact that the sound of chirps and the like had suddenly stopped almost frightened the hedgehog, making him realise that he was alone in the dark. When one is so young, it doesn't matter how brave you are, the darkness of night is frightening, especially when you have no one beside you; to protect you.

The hedgehog's uneasiness prevented him from sleeping. It was at the moment he was about to give up on the idea of rest that something wondrous happened. The luminous moon shone it's ghostly light upon the ground, casting over the flowers nearby. Upon feeling it's cool light, the hedgehog opened his eyes and saw that the flowers' petals had begun to open slowly, as though cautious of revealing themselves to the world. Inside, at their centre, were blinding white orbs. It was like witnessing the birth of a star, the hedgehog thought - a wonder that few would behold, yet so magical that life would be incomplete without having done so.

The spiked youngster couldn't help but smile at the flowers. Like small heroes, they had appeared in his time of need, and he was grateful to them. So grateful, in fact, that he just had to climb down from the tree he had been resting in, doing so carefully, as if trying to avoid scaring the flowers themselves away. Placing one foot after the other slowly, the hedgehog thought of how moving at this pace would usually drive him insane, but he didn't want this to end, for the flowers to disappear; he didn't want this to be a fleeting moment like he had experienced so many times before, but one to be cherished and remembered, to be…_felt_.

Suddenly, it was that thought, that second of _feeling_, that brought the hedgehog to a stop. When was the last time he had _felt _anything? He had been doing nothing but wandering for so long, travelling from place to place so often that feelings now felt foreign to him. He cast his mind back to the farmers he had seen that day, to the children that he saw playing together, to the cat that had been fishing so contently, and even to the rabbit he had seen in the bakery. All of them had something he didn't; had found something he hadn't. But he didn't know what it was. How could he know?

The return of the gentle breeze brought him back to the present, and he looked to the flowers again. The hedgehog began to move, getting closer and closer to his goal. Eventually, one of the flowers were at his feet, and he leant down and caressed it gently. The light was not an orb, but instead was coming from the flower itself. After staring at this one flower for a good minute, he glanced around at the others. Each one had something different about them, something unique, whether it was an additional petal or two, or even how tall they were. Yet there was something they all shared: that wonderful light that allowed each and every one of them to shine together.

His eyes fell back down to the flower before him, and the hedgehog muttered, "Guess even you have that light, huh?"

The hedgehog then looked up to the night sky, to the real stars, and hoped that someday he'd find his own light, something to cherish, to share…something that would help him _feel _again…

…Something so special, that even the wind itself would come to a halt for it.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_

**And that concludes Chapter One of Sonic Tales: Wanderlust. This took a while to upload due to me having exams and the like, but with those out of the way writing will become a regular thing again. So, expect the next chapter to be uploaded sooner. If you would like to read a story I'm writing in collaboration with the author The World Needs Bloody Heroes, please look them up and find the story titled 'Sonic: No Brotherly Love'. If there are any mistakes, just message me to let me know and I'll fix it!**

**Once again, thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter Two

**Sonic Tales: Wanderlust**

_Chapter Two - A Chance Encounter_

Once the sun began to rise again, signalling the start of a new day, our young blue hedgehog continued his journey towards Highlake village, which was most likely only a few hours away. Before he did so, the spiked creature investigated the wondrous flowers from the night before, only to find that their petals had, similar to when he first came upon them, cocooned their light within, as though protecting them from who knows what.

As he pressed on, running so as to quicken his hike, the hedgehog couldn't help but admire nature's work, feeling that it was truly a marvel that the mountains possessed such beauty. Tree's would grow on their steep sides; snow, like icing on a cake, coated their peaks; wild creatures of all shapes and sizes lived peacefully, far away from the worries and woes of those who had settled for the land below. Yet it was the streams that truly captivated him. Their glistening under the sun was a splendour to behold, making it look as though thousands of fireflies were just hovering over their liquid surface. Some of these streams were so deep that one could make the understandable mistake of calling them a river, something the hedgehog had been tempted to do. Another temptation for him was to dive into coolness of the water, and appreciate how refreshing such a thing was. Sadly, however, this was impossible for him. As he was a young hedgehog, he would surely sink to the streams' depths and, as he did not know how to swim, such a thing would be dangerous, to say the least. When he travelled, the only times he was able to truly enjoy the serene pleasure of water to the fullest was either when he drank it on a warm summers day, or washed himself in a shallow pool of aqua. Indeed, learning to swim was one of the highest points in his 'to-do list'.

Eventually, after venturing for hours, the hedgehog caught a glimpse of some wooden houses in what looked like a valley, due to the size of the surrounding mountains, not too far below where he was. These houses were definitely the residence to members of a small community - a community that thrived off of fishing, the hedgehog had been told, and the fact that these homes were nestled right next to an enormous lake certainly backed the statement. Smoke came from what few chimneys there were, and the houses looked to only reach a height level in which they all had a single floor, save for one that lay on the edge of town, appearing as though it could possess three or four. A good eight small fishing boats were already out on the lake, and the chatter of the village's people could be heard from where the hedgehog stood.

Realising this, the blue-furred youngster weighed up his options: he could either follow the dirt path, which took a long and twisted route to reach the village, or he could risk a few bones and make his way down the steep drop right in front of him. As he peered over the edge, it was as though an angel and a demon were resting on his shoulders. "Take the slow but safe path" one said, while the other whispered "be a daredevil! Get there in a flash! All you have to do is JUMP!". Both seemed like viable options to him, but speed was more his style, so…the dangerous, possibly-life-threatening-but-certainly-bone-breaking route it was! And with that, the hedgehog jumped.

As he fell through the air, the youngster readied himself to land on the continuous downslope that he would have to traverse by beginning to spin, becoming a spiked ball to do so. Just before he hit the ground, he took a deep breath in anticipation. Then…BAM! He was rolling at incredible speeds down the side of a mountain towards a peaceful settlement. If he was unable to stop before getting there…well, at least he'd make one heck of an entrance!

The wind gushed past his spherical form, and the young hedgehog couldn't help but grin madly, loving every second as the adrenaline pumped throughout his body. Eventually, what had been a rocky surface progressively became softer, now cushioning his body as he hurtled towards the small village now only a few metres away. The devilish grin faded from the blue youngster, and his face morphed into a worried expression - he was actually going to crash into the village, and there was nothing he could do to bring himself to a halt!

Sounds of screams and gasps filled the air as the world continued to spin on and on, with the wooden buildings appearing in his view for no more than a second before, suddenly, it was the ground he saw. The dizziness began to take it's effect on him, and he held back what felt like barf creeping up his throat. The youngster did his best to guide himself along the small dirt paths that the community used to walk about their village, missing the sides of houses just barely. Eventually, the hedgehog was unable to evade any longer, and with a thunderous crash his seemingly unending spin came to an end.

As the dirt in the air began to dissipate from around him, the youngster coughed madly for a few moments, then opened his eyes and was greeted with the stares of numerous villagers who had flocked to see what all of the commotion was about. The hedgehog, who sat on his rump, realised that he had crashed into a small stall in what looked to be the marketplace, as this was certainly the centre of town, with the surrounding wooden houses forming a circular shape all around, leaving a wide open space for traders to sell their wares.

The hedgehog raised his hand and, with an embarrassed grin, muttered "Hi…"

Then, something large and solid landed on his head, making him yelp in pain. After gently rubbing his noggin, tending to what would certainly become a bruise, the young blue creature looked to the dirt floor and saw that it was a staff that had hit him. Or a sceptre. The hedgehog could never really tell the difference. Attached to it via a string was a small piece of paper, with a price written upon it.

"Hey!" A young, feminine voice shouted, "What do you think you're doin', buddy?"

The blue hedgehog looked up and saw that there was, pushing through the crowd, a young girl hedgehog, pink in colour with spikes similar to his, albeit more orderly and trimmed, with bangs hanging from her forehead. She wore an orange skirt, and a green blouse with a white collar, accompanied by purple, boot-like shoes with a white tongue, toebox and sole on each. Orange laces were the finishing touch to her footwear, which the blue hedgehog couldn't help but look at as the angered girl came stomping towards him.

When she came to a stop, the pink young lady placed her hands on her hips and leant forward, looking the vandal directly in the eye when she said, "Well, mind explaining yourself, blue boy!"

The frightened male hedgehog lifted his hand with a raised finger, as though ready to point at something, anything, to blame, but after opening his mouth to speak, he could only sigh deeply. Reaching for the staff that had previously occupied his attention, the blue hedgehog placed it across his lap and stared intently. He then glanced up at the angry pink youth, who still glared deep into his green eyes. It was then he noticed that hers were a blend of crystal blue and calm, light green, creating a very unique set of irises. But then again, for all he cared, they could be red right about now - which would be the perfect representation of her rage at this current moment!

"What're you starin' at, huh? You just gonna sit there all quiet?" The girl asked, furiously.

It was a good question: what was he staring at? He then realised that he was simply trying to read her; to find a way of getting her off his case without paying for the damages to, what he could only guess, was her stall. Last thing he needed to do at that moment was fork over a handful of rings, but if he offered some, a small amount, then maybe…

GRUMBLE.

That noise was enough to catch both the blue and pink hedgehogs' attention, leading them both to look at the stomach of the girl. The two then glanced up at one another again.

GRUMBLE.

With that, the pink girl's face steamed up, her cheeks turning crimson and, before he could even say anything, the girl shot up and clasped her hands around her mouth.

As she began to mutter in embarrassment, the boy hedgehog slowly rose to his feet and looked at the staff once more, only to then let it fall to the ground.

This act caught the girl's attention, and she hissed, "Excuse me, but would you _please _be careful! That staff was crafted from the-!"

Before she could say another word, the blue hedgehog placed a hand on her shoulder and offered, with a smile, "Would you like to grab something to eat?"

The girl's face then turned a deeper shade of red, so much so that the boy could've sworn he saw a poof of steam shoot from the top of her head.

"C'mon," The blue youngster started, grasping her hand and pulling her with him as he walked, "consider it my way of making it up to you for the stall!"

Because of her hunger, the pink hedgehog was all too happy to accompany him for lunch and they marched side by side, searching for a place to eat.

It didn't take long for the pair of hedgehogs to find a small bakery, with the pink girl asking for a sandwich while the blue youngster bought a sausage roll. After hurriedly consuming the first, the boy then ventured back to the bakery to buy an extra two, which his companion couldn't help but laugh at.

"Must have been a while since you ate good food, eh?" She asked with a cheery smile.

Between the munches of him devouring one of the rolls, the blue hedgehog managed to say, "Nah. I always eat good food, but not food _this _good!" After swallowing the last of his second sausage roll, and before starting the third, he then remarked, "It's rare to find anyone putting much effort into the simple recipes, but that joint definitely does!"

After giggling quietly again, the girl then stated, "My name's Amy. Amy Rose." She then stared at the blue hedgehog intently, expecting him to tell her his name also. But alas, no such thing ever came. "So, what brings you to Highlake? The views? The lake itself? Maybe even your pursuit of _love_?"

The boy then choked slightly on his food, beating his chest with a fist as he tried to cough it back up.

"What on Mobius are you talking about?!" He managed to question, wheezing as he did so.

Amy laughed out loud at the blue hedgehog's reaction, before answering, "You see, we have something of a celebrity here in the village. She's an expert in archaeology and does tarot card readings for a hobby. You know what they are, right? She'll tell you about what to expect in life, such as love, fortune and the like." After taking a pause to breath, Amy then continued, "In fact, she's the one that takes care of me. I'll go take you to see her."

The boy then came to a halt, and reached his hand into his backpack. Amy had continued to walk merrily until she realised that the blue youngster had come to a stop. As she made her way back to him, Amy noticed he was holding a package in his hand.

"This lady you're talking about…the one who takes care of you, she wouldn't happen to be called Madam Mimm Merryweather, would she?" The blue hedgehog then held up the package in his hand, and Amy saw that it was indeed addressed to a Madam Mimm Merryweather, who was, in fact, the woman who took care of her.

With a smile, Amy then grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him along with a, "Follow me!"

As Amy led him along, the blue hedgehog realised that they were headed for the larger home that he had seen earlier that day, the one that appeared to have three or four levels to it. As the sun began to set, the two hedgehogs made their way up the path that led to Madam Mimm Merryweather's home, which was also Amy's. If every community possessed a haunted house, this would be the one infested with ghouls and ghosts alike. It possessed one large, circular stained glass window at the very front, with numerous colours and a picture of something very peculiar taking form at it's centre, though the boy couldn't really make it out from this angle.

When they reached the door, Amy opened it, making a creak, and she then stood beside it and motioned for the blue hedgehog to come in. As he stepped cautiously inside, the floorboards echoed the noises of the door and, with each step, the youngster half expected a hand to pop up and claim his foot. Looking around, he saw that just to the right, once one enters the home, was the living room, complete with old furniture, torn wallpaper and an enormous fireplace. To the left, the hallway continued with two or three doors along the sides, leading to who knows where. Then, there was the stairs, with a landing midway and then another set just across it. A chandelier hung precariously from the ceiling, which was so far up it was impossible to see due to the shadows. Only, once he glanced two or three more times, the hedgehog saw that it wasn't a chandelier at all, but a strange device of some sort, with intersecting rings which had random spheres ranging from all sizes attached to them, with a particularly large one at the centre, separate from the rings. The blue hedgehog thought that he had seen something like this before, but on a smaller scale. It was to represent planets and the paths they take when orbiting the sun…or something like that.

Amy then poked the boys shoulder, making him jump, and beckoned for him to follow, "She'll be upstairs in her study."

"Study? I thought she was an 'alakazam' kinda lady?" The blue hedgehog asked as the two of them made their way up the stairs.

"Oh, she is! But like I said, she's an archaeologist professionally!"

The blue creature then stopped for a moment then pointed to the 'chandelier', "And that?"

Amy too stopped, though at the landing before the next set of stairs, and stared at the strange ornament with half-lidded eyes and shrugged, "It was on sale."

The boy hedgehog mimed her words breathlessly, finding this house and it's occupants' sense of taste unbelievable, even though he'd just stepped through the door!

Once they reached the third floor, there was a long and wide corridor. It was a stark contrast in appearance to the lower levels of the home. On the walls were numerous tribal masks, some looking to be replicas no older than a few years, while others could have been ancient. Stone tablets were inside glass cases upon tables, alongside jewellery made from metals that were too old to even comprehend. A patterned carpet lay upon the wooden floor, with many colours and patterns along it's edges, with what looked to be images that told stories sewn all along it.

Before he could give it a proper look, the blue hedgehog's thoughts were interrupted when Amy said, "She's just through here."

Amy had opened a set of doors and upon walking through them, the two hedgehogs were greeted by the sunlight, as it shone brightly through the large circular window that the boy had taken note of earlier. Now he could see that at the centre of the stained glass was a picture of some kind of gem, or an emerald even. He thought that the colour of it was similar to that of Amy's eyes. Evenly placed around this central image were several smaller emeralds, each with a different colour.

Sat at a desk, writing upon a piece of paper, was a squirrel. She wore a pair of small glasses and a knitted fleece over her torso. She looked innocent in her appearance - a complete opposite to the painting that the blue hedgehog had in his mind of her, shattering all of his remaining preconceptions by being so.

All around the room were numerous artefacts, some looking almost identical to those just along the large hallway the hedgehogs had just walked through. Horns, tusks, masks, scrolls, weaponry, stone and mineral tablets…these were only a few of the things that were dotted about the squirrel's study.

"And how may I help you today?" The squirrel spoke up, gaining both hedgehogs' attention.

Amy skipped to her guardian's side and chirped, "Mimm, he's here for a tarot reading!"

"Oh?" Madam Mimm raised an eyebrow, detracting her eyes from her writing and towards the young blue hedgehog. "Is that all he's here for?"

"No," the young blue creature said, stepping forward, package in hand, "I came to deliver this."

As he handed her the delivery from over the desk, avoiding knocking the many inkwells as he did so, Madam Mimm's face lit up.

"I've been waiting for this! What took you so long?" Before the blue hedgehog could even answer, insulted that Madam Mimm was insinuating he was slow, she chuckled slightly, "I jest. You did well to arrive so soon. I'll be sure to recommend you to others."

The hedgehog then stepped back as Madam Mimm began opening the package. He took in the beauty of the window, just before something caught his eye. At the edge of his view, Amy was staring at him with a big smile. Immediately, he looked down at the ground, neither blushing nor embarrassed, but simply wishing to avoid laughing at such a silly expression. Amy then frowned slightly, puzzled.

"I take it you're not with any particular branch. It would be very unlikely that they'd hire such a young individual to make this kind of delivery. These mountains can be quite dangerous you know," Madam Mimm remarked, almost done with her unwrapping.

The blue hedgehog couldn't hide his confident grin, and stated, "It was no problem for me."

Madam Mimm glanced at him from the corner of her eye, and smirked, "No. It would seem it wasn't."

It was at this moment that everyone's attention fell to the object in Madam Mimm's hands: a wooden box with a strange insignia of some kind on it's side. Madam Mimm then clasped her hands together, and seemed to be lost in deep thought for a moment.

"…Mimm?" Amy called, breaking the short silence.

Madam Mimm looked up to the young blue hedgehog once again, "Now, for your payment," she then handed him a well sewn leather pouch, full to the brim with rings. "I believe this is satisfactory, yes?"

The blue youngster couldn't say a word. Never would he have thought that _this _delivery would net him so many rings! This was a dream come true for him!

"I believe Amy also mentioned something about you wanting a reading," Madam Mimm started, before signalling for him to take a seat, "Care to give it a try?"

Laughing slightly, the boy hedgehog waved his hand, "No thanks. It's not really my kinda thing."

As he made his way to leave, Amy suddenly reached for his hand, holding it tightly before pulling him back, "Oh come on! It'll be fun! Look, we'll show you!"

Amy then pulled up a seat opposite Madam Mimm, and sat eagerly awaiting her reading.

"This will be near enough the four-hundredth time we've done this, Rosy." Mimm smiled warmly, hardly believing that Amy still got such a buzz from receiving a tarot reading.

"You never know," Amy giggled, "this time it could be different!"

Three cards were laid face down upon the desk, and Madam Mimm waved her a hand over each, before suddenly flipping the one on the far left. The image was nothing special: a small mouse sat calmly by a riverside.

"Your past is still the same as it has always been. Or is it simply your view of it that is the same? Who can really tell, save for you," Madam Mimm smiled. "Well, your past is a calm and pleasant one, but ultimately lonely. You longed for something more, but were sat staring at your own reflection; you were your only friend. Surrounded by love and care was all well and good, but you wished for _more_. A friend, perhaps?"

Madam Mimm then flipped the middle card, and on it was that same mouse, colour, size and all, only they were running through a field of roses, with the sun in the distance and strange, light orbs dancing around them.

"Your present is a pleasant one and, at this time, you don't feel quite so alone. The sun signifies your hope for something more, or that a new beginning is dawning. A bright horizon signifies a bright future, which leads me to…"

Madam Mimm turned the final card, on which was a mouse, with another, only now one was blue and the other pink, both holding one another inside a large red heart.

"Oh my, Rosy! This really _is _different!" Madam Mimm exclaimed, appearing to be just as excited as the young girl opposite her, both of them leaning in, with Madam Mimm now speaking in a whisper, "In your future lies love; strong and true yet hard to claim, but ultimately everlasting. See, the pink one represents you, and the blue one…," Madam Mimm glanced at the blue hedgehog nearby, who was now stood there tapping his foot impatiently, with arms crossed, "let's just say that love is very, _very _close."

Madam Mimm sat back up, and Amy stayed in the same position for almost a minute. Slowly, the girl hedgehog turned her head to look at the individual just behind her.

Upon seeing Amy's wide-eyed expression, the young boy raised his shoulders and asked, "What?"

Similar to before, Amy's face heated up like a kettle, with her almost making the same sound as one!

Madam Mimm, thinking it best to give the girl some time, asked knowingly, "How did the stall do today, Rosy? Sell any of those trinkets you made? I heard it's been rather chaotic in the village today."

Amy's once crimson face faded away and turned white as realisation hit her. She then cried, "I forgot to clean up the mess he made!"

And with that, Amy ran out of the door. The young blue hedgehog, who was responsible for the mess, was about to follow suit and help, until a cough from Madam Mimm drew his attention.

"It is your turn now, courier," she began with a smile, and signalled to the chair again, "Please sit."

Curiosity got the best of the blue creature, and he sat down warily, never taking his eye off of the squirrel before him.

Madam Mimm flipped the cards face down once again, mimicking everything she had done when performing Amy's reading. Then, she turned the first card. The fact that the image was different took the hedgehog by surprise, as the 'past' was now a blur of colours, mostly black, white and blue.

A look of confusion appeared on Madam Mimm's face as she spoke, "Your past…is a blurred one. I can hardly read anything from this. Either you don't remember much of your past, or…you wish to forget it. Feelings of true sadness can be felt…"

Madam Mimm affectionately glanced up, worried as to what the hedgehog would be thinking; the emotions this could be stirring. But alas, this was no ordinary creature, as the blue hedgehog sat there, eyes wide open, as was his mouth, with his legs swinging back and forth in anticipation. This reading wasn't effecting him in the least. With that, Madam Mimm's concern was replaced by curiosity, as she then hurriedly flipped the next card. The image was of a lone blue bird flying high and free above the land.

With a slight laugh, Madam Mimm said, "Your present is crystal clear in many regards, save one. A life of freedom and choice…that is the path you walk and wish to always walk. You venture from place to place, going wherever you wish when you wish. Yet you are seeking something, searching for a reason…a reason for what, though?" Madam Mimm leant towards the youngster, and looked him in the eye, genuinely intrigued, "Do you feel…alone, hedgehog? Do you feel like no one understands you? Or is it that you wish not to be understood; to be like the wind - unobtainable, uncontrollable and chaotic? But, ultimately, the wind is a lonesome thing as, for all it's freedom, it ventures from place to place with nothing beside it. The leaves it picks up along the way are it's only companions and, in the end, even they disappear. This is the life you currently lead and could always lead, according to the cards."

"That's not true," the blue youngster stated, looking away with a furrowed brow.

Madam Mimm smiled warmly, expecting such a thing. "Denial is to be expected. The cards are never wrong, but can be vague. Perhaps I'm just reading them incorrectly."

Madam Mimm then flipped the final card and the image was far more detailed than any she had seen before. There was a tree, with numerous branches leading to numerous objects, from a ring of mystical power to a sword that could only be obtained through being chosen, to even a heart that would be won. Madam Mimm could already tell whose heart that would be…but it was several other objects in the picture that caught her eye. Each bore the same shape, yet differed in colour; each…was an emerald. At the very top of the tree sat, what looked like, a star, shining brightly above all else.

Upon seeing these images, both Madam Mimm and the young hedgehog turned their attention to her window. The seven smaller emeralds that surrounded the larger one…they were in the blue youngsters reading, but what could that mean? No one was more puzzled than Madam Mimm. Eventually, she smiled contently and turned to face the creature opposite her once again.

"Well, you have a great many adventures coming, hedgehog, and one is fast approaching," Madam Mimm then clapped her hands together, "Let us hope you are prepared. I ask that you sleep here tonight, as I wish to speak with you in the morning. The living room should be quite adequate."

The young hedgehog cringed at the thought of the creepy living room, but it was probably, _probably_, better than sleeping in a tree again.

As he made his way to leave the room, Madam Mimm asked for his attention once more and said, "I would like to say something to you now though, hedgehog," this caused the youngster to turn around and look Madam Mimm in the eye once more, "Don't ever, ever make a promise to a girl when you know you won't be able to keep it. Understand?"

The blue hedgehog stared at her for a few moments, before answering, "Nope."

He began to leave again, and as he did so heard Madam Mimm mutter, "You will."

The youngster ventured downstairs into the living room and, after finding a good position of which to rest in on one of the chairs, was interrupted by a shadow looming over him. Opening one eye slightly, he saw that it was Amy, who smiled down at him happily.

"Follow me. There's something I want to show you," she whispered, as though worried someone would hear. After reaching the door and realising the blue hedgehog hadn't moved, Amy placed her hands on her hips and huffed, "C'mon!"

With a groan, the hedgehog jumped to his feet and followed Amy towards the front door.

After hearing him laughing to himself, Amy turned to her blue companion and asked, "What?"

"Nothin'. Just remembered that Madam Mayweather called you Rosy," he recalled as Amy opened the door. It was at this moment that he then said, under his breath, "Think Rosy the Rascal would be more fitting…"

"HEY!"

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_

**And BOOM! That's the ending to Chapter Two of Sonic Tales: Wanderlust! This turned out longer than I had anticipated, but whuddayagonnado? Seems Amy Rose snuck into this chapter, and I'm sorry to say she will not be featured much more in the story beyond this. The fact that Sonic doesn't recall her in Sonic CD, and doesn't remember this meeting, will have a part to play in future stories I write, so don't think I'm being horrid and just writing her in for the heck of it. One of the pillars of this whole Sonic Tales idea is 'Cause and Effect', so everything will have a consequence, ultimately. If you want something I'm writing which features more Amy, then venture over to the author The World Needs Bloody Heroes' profile and look up the story ****'****Sonic: No Brotherly Love****', as I'm writing collaboratively with them. I'll be focusing on getting the next chapter of that up before I upload the next one to this story, so an update won't arrive as soon as this chapter has. If there's any mistakes in this chapter, let me know and I'll fix it right up!**

**As always, thanks for reading and any reviews, constructive or otherwise, would be appreciated! **


End file.
